


Fearless

by rebelrsr



Series: Aureate August 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Alex Danvers, Angst, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Sad Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Kara wrestles with her actions under Red K and their impact on her relationship with Alex.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August:  
Fearless - adj. without fear; bold or brave; intrepid
> 
> Please note that I added a tag for Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-Con. There are absolutely no details, only a single mention of Kara's actions in the initial piece of the series.

“You and Alex still fighting?” Winn appeared at Kara’s side, munching on a doughnut. He offered the rest of the box.

Kara took the box but didn’t open it. Her stomach was too knotted for food, even if they were her favorite powdered sugar doughnuts. “We’re not fighting.” Fighting involved some kind of talking or physical confrontation.

The only time she and Alex communicated was during Supergirl emergencies. Kara hadn’t been within punching distance since the Red K incident. Since she’d woken up with Alex naked in her arms and her teeth marks already bruising Alex’s breast.

_“Good morning.” Alex’s voice squeaked with lingering sleep; her eyes blinked a few times before settling on Kara. They were different. Softer than Kara had ever seen them._

_At first, Kara didn’t understand what that meant. Her memory rushed back, though, as Alex leaned in and kissed her. Really kissed her. Lips and tongue and hands pulling Kara on top of Alex. “You look better. No more Red K, probably.”_

_Red K. Better. _

_Kissing Alex._

_Holy Rao! Kissing Alex! Kara scrambled from the bed! She’d nearly raped Alex. She’d…she’d… Shame twisted her stomach. Kara swallowed, bile burning her throat, as she spotted the shackles still attached to the bed. _

_She dressed in seconds using Superspeed and rushed out the door with Alex’s confused, hurt voice ringing in her ears. _

A sugar-covered finger pointed at the unopened box in Kara’s hands. “You aren’t eating,” Winn poked Kara’s arm. “You. _You _aren’t eating.” As if Kara had forgotten how to speak English, he repeated. “You _aren’t eating_. I’ve never seen you not eat. On top of that, you haven’t hugged Alex once. Supergirl isn’t supposed to know Agent Danvers outside of the DEO – but you hug her every single time you come here. Until now.”

The Command Center blurred as Kara blinked back sudden tears. She missed Alex. So much. They’d never been this…disconnected since Kara’s first days on Earth. But what she’d done couldn’t be repaired with an “I’m sorry” and a hug. Kara had no idea how to fix the damage she’d done to their relationship. All because the Red K had opened the box on Kara’s horrible secret.

Alex was never supposed to know about Kara’s feelings. The inappropriate ones. The ones she’d learned were considered sick and “perverted” in Midvale when one of Alex’s friends had seen Kara sketching General Alex Zor-El and put two and two together.

_“I knew you were weird, Danvers,” Vicky mocked. She’d tried to grab Kara’s notebook but lost out to Kara’s inhuman speed. She contented herself with gagging sounds. “Pervert! Who knew you wanted to bang your sister? You’re sick. They ought to lock you up where you can’t infect the rest of us.”_

Kara had ripped up that first drawing and run all the way back to the Danvers’ home alone. Alex had assumed she’d been crying over Krypton and had held Kara for hours. From then on, Kara only sketched Alex in the privacy of their shared room – and then only when Alex was out with her friends and the threat of discovery was minimal. She’d stuffed anything more than sisterly affection under layers of denial and sworn to never let Alex know.

For weeks, she’d lived in fear that _Vicky_ would tell Alex out of spite. She hadn’t, though, and Kara had managed to pretend and lie. Until the Red K.

Alex knew all of her shameful secrets now. Kara couldn’t even be in the same room with Alex without replaying the scene in her bedroom. Some of her self-hatred leaked into her voice, making her response sharp and angry. “I don’t always hug her. J’onn gets mad when I forget; I hate his lectures on how I need to protect my identity.”

Winn yanked the box from Kara’s hands and moved to block her view of Alex. Not that it mattered since Alex had stalked out of the room minutes earlier. “Whatever happened, you know Alex will forgive you. I mean, she’d kill any one of the rest of us for forgetting to dot an ‘i’ in an incident report. I always have Vasquez proofread mine to be safe because your sister knows a thousand ways to kill me with a single finger.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Kara pointed out. She started to say more when the ambient chatter in the Command Center stopped. The silence was so out of place that Kara floated a few inches and peered over Winn’s head.

Alex stared back at her.

Alex, dressed in the tight leather duty uniform of the House of El’s personal army. Nth-metal collar tabs marked her as a general, and the raised House Crest – the same one covering Kara’s chest – sat over Alex’s left breast.

Kara dropped to the ground with a thud. Her boots continued to sound against the concrete as she marched into the Command Center. Into Alex’s personal space. “What in Rao’s name are you doing?” she spat in a piercing whisper.

“Doing what you’re too afraid to do, Lady El.” Fearless as always, Alex met Kara’s anger with her best Agent Face. Turning on her heel, Alex walked away, daring Kara to follow her.


End file.
